Life Is Unfair
by Loon Of The Fruits
Summary: Ash gets a disease, what will happen to him? PG on safe side. :) AAML!


Life is Unfair  
  
By: Enja  
  
Disclaimer: Stand up and raise you're hand if you think I own Pokemon! I thought so. Well you're right, because I'm practically broke! Don't try to sue me because you can't!!! Thanks! :) MEANWHILE'S ARE NORMAL P.O.V. Sorry If anybody already used this idea, I didn't know!!!!  
  
Ages: Ash:12, Misty:13, Brock:15, Jessie:19, James:19.  
  
Ash's P.O.V.  
  
Today was a special day, it was also a very sad day. I was usually a hyper eleven year-old boy with a Pikachu. But this day was the worst day and my most favorite day of the year, well at least three years ago it was.  
  
Flashback  
  
I heard something call "Happy Birthday, Ash!" as it burst through the door. "Daddy!" I called happily. "Where's my big eight year-old boy?" "Here I am!" "There you are!" It was the middle of winter and it was snowing hard. We played a couple of games then mom called us to dinner! "Oh boy, my favorite, homemade cheese pizza!" I jumped up and down and ran to the table and started eating. I started to fill the bottomless pit that I called my stomach. "Don't eat to fast honey!" I heard my mom call. "I won't!" I said as I dumped another piece down my throat. Five minutes later I was full, I had ate seven pieces! I usually ate allot more on my birthday because mom only makes homemade pizza on special occasions. "Great pizza mom!" "Thanks honey!" she smiled. Well let's get to the presents dad said after everyone was done! "PRESANTS!" I called and raced into the living room. My parents followed happily behind me. I sat down and my mom handed me one of the packages, it was cushy. "Oh no, underwear!" I said aloud. My parents laughed at the look of disgust on my face. I set it a side and looked at the more interesting packages. I grabbed a small box, it was really light. Inside was a certificate from my dad for three free hugs. "Thanks dad!" I picked up another box, this one was from Prof.Oak, May, and Gary. It was a poke-ball that had my name engraved on the front, it was also blue on the bottom and red on top with my name in sliver. I stared at it shocked that they would give me something really special like that. "Honey you should call them tomorrow and thank them!" "I will!" There were three presents left. I picked up another one and ripped the wrapping off. I looked at it in amazement, the object shined a white light. It was a stone connected to a special string, it was a necklace. It was from dad. "What is it, dad?" I asked. "It's a Jumis stone. "What it does it is when you're sad it will start raining, when you're really mad it will start a Thunderstorm, when you're happy it will be warm and sunny, and when you're afraid it will put a psychic barrier around you to protect you." he explained. "There is only seven off these in the world, one on every continent and the you have the only one on this continent. "WOW!" I said. "Thank You So Much!" "You're welcome, Ash." I put it on instantly and it started to get sunny outside. You could now see the sunset without the clouds in the way. I started for the other two gifts. One was a blue and white jacket, it was a few sizes too big but I loved it anyway. The other was a book about Pokemon. "I said thanks to everybody for everything, except the underwear. That night my dad got a call about 9:16. He had to go help his business with a few urgent things, he kept telling them no but they got the best of him. "I'll be back in about an hour, Ash." "Ok dad!" I ran to hug him tightly. "That'll cost one free hug!" my dad told me. He then kissed my mom on the cheek, then he left. I fiddled with my new things for awhile why my mom cleaned up. It was three hours later we started to get worried. A couple minutes later the doorbell rang. I ran to the door and opened it expecting to see my dad with a smile on his face. What I saw was a police with a frown. "Is you're mom here?" he asked. "Yeah, hold on." I ran off to get mom. She walked to the door. "Is this Mrs. Ketchum?" "Sure is." "I'm sorry but you might want to sit down." "Ok." mom answered in a soft voice. She sat on the couch I sat in the chair near the couch. The police walked in and closed the door. "I'm very sorry but your husband is......... dead." "Please no." I heard mom say quietly. I couldn't say anything. I just sat there and started to cry silently. To know that I will never be able to see my dad again was a very painful thought. "His car skidded off the road and down the snowy hill. The road was covered in ice and his car broke through the guard rail." "I am very sorry about your family member's death." With that he left and said his funeral will be in three weeks. It started raining outside. Soon the rain turned to hail because it was so cold. For months it rained and hailed. Finally the sun started to shine. The sad thing was he died on my birthday. I always wore that necklace after that. Every night I wanted to turn in the two hugs that I had left. I knew that wasn't possible. My mom was sad for months too, it took about six months for both of us to get used to the new way of life.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
Today was my twelfth birthday. Brock and Misty probably have forgotten though. It was 10:30 in the morning and they probably let me sleep in because I was really quiet yesterday. I was thinking yesterday about today and what might happen. I got up and got dressed. Pikachu was still sleeping. I think he was worried to death about me, he probably stayed up thinking about me. Pikachu was a very loyal friend of mine and best friend. I shook Pikachu, knowing I will probably get shocked but it was time to get going. He opened his eyes slowly, to my surprise he didn't shock me. I gave him a weak smile and he returned it. He was still worried about me. "Pikachu, it's ok, you don't need to be worried nothing's bothering me." "Pika-Pi." (Sure, uh-huh.) "Pikachu, please don't worry too much!" "Pikachu-Pi-chu." (You're probably thinking about Misty.) "No Pikachu, this time I'm not thinking about Misty!" "PIKA-CHU-PI-PIKA-PI-KA- CHU!" (Now I'm sure something's wrong because you're usually only thinking about Misty when you're down!) It's nothing important Pikachu, it's in the past." "Pi."(Oh.) He still looked very worried though. "PIKACHU-KA-CHU!" (Oh, yeah HAPPY BIRTHDAY ASH!) "Thanks Pikachu, you remembered!" "Pika!"(Uh- huh!) He handed me a box. I took it and opened it, inside was Blue hardcover book. It was a journal to write my secrets in. "Thank you so much Pikachu." Pikachu put a smile on his cute baby face. I started writing in it.  
  
Journal, Hi! My name is Ash Ketchum. I am turning twelve today and I got you from my best bud Pikachu for my birthday. I will be writing to you constantly. I will tell you my darkest secrets and my thoughts. Sorry if I mess up and someone sees what I have told you. I will try my best to keep you a secret.  
  
Ash  
  
I packed it away and hugged Pikachu. "Come on Pikachu lets go get Misty and Brock." I walked out of the room in the motel with my stuff packed and ready to hit the road again. I walked down the hall and into the breakfast area. "Hey Ash." I turned around to see Misty and Brock standing in the hall. I walked up to them. "Sleep well, Ash?" Misty asked. I shrugged. "Oh." Brock answered. "Do you guys know what day it is?" "Sure it's Monday." Misty said. "Hmm." I responded. I was a hurt and I guess I showed it. "What's wrong, Ash." Misty and Brock both asked. I just looked down. I started to cry. I was sensitive and today was a very important day for me. Pikachu tried to show them, but they didn't understand. "L-le-ts go." I answered in a shaky voice. It was hard to speak in a normal tone when you are crying. "Don't you want to eat?" Misty asked. I didn't want to eat. I shook my head and walked away before they could ask why. I walked at a fast pace with Pikachu right behind me. Misty and Brock ran up to me. "What's wrong, Ash?!" Misty said in a fierce voice. I kept on walking. "ASH!" Misty yelled. "WHAT?" I answered in an angry tone. She saw I was crying when I looked up. "What's wrong?" she asked again in a sweet voice. "I don't want to talk about it." She started to get mad. "ASH, WE CAN'T HELP YOU IF YOU WON'T AWNSER ME!" "Misty, let Ash think about it and maybe he'll tell us later. Just com down!" "You're right Brock, I'm sorry Ash." I nodded. Maybe I will tell them later about my dad to get it off my chest.  
  
We walked for a few hours. I started to get tired but I continued. I felt my legs getting weak and I don't know what that's about. We walked for another fifteen minutes then I collapsed and blacked out. I woke up to see I was in my sleeping bag. Misty was sitting next to me as well as Pikachu. Brock was cooking his famous Lazy Boy No Chew Stew. Misty noticed I was up. "Brock, he's awake." "Oh, good." he responded. There was a damp towel on my head. I still felt very weak. "How are you feeling, Ash?" "Not to good." I said practically coughing it out. "Oh my." "Is this you're necklace, Ash?" "Huh, where did you find that?" "It fell off you when you blacked out." "Oh, yeah that's mine." "How do I know it's yours, you never showed it to us before. It certainly is a rare stone!" she said in a rude voice. "IT'S A JUMIS STONE AND IT IS VERY SPEACIL TO ME NOW GIVE IT BACK!" I yelled. "You mean this is a....Jumis stone.....,there are only seven of these in the world! Now I know this isn't yours." She replied even nastier. "Hey Brock, look what Ash has had. I think he stole it." Brock looked in amazement. "T- th-a-at's a J-umis st-tone!" "Yup and I bet Ash stole it." Misty's thoughts: Sorry Ash I may have a huge crush on you but I can't trust you with this. "GIVE IT BACK IT IS MINE AND I'VE HAD IT SINCE I TURNED......eight." Tears started to roll down the side on my face. "Pi- kachu-pi." (I believe you Ash.) "I don't know Misty, maybe it is his, he seems pretty serious." "Brock, there are only seven of these in the world, how could Ash own one?" "Misty, I don't know but I think it is his." "IT IS MINE!" I sobbed. "Ash you're eleven how could you own one?" She sounded so rude. "BECAUSE I DO AND I'M NOT ELEVEN, I'M TWELVE!" "Since when, huh?" "SINCE TODAY!" "Oh my god today's you're birthday?" "YES!" I grabbed my stone and ran off sobbing.  
  
I wasn't looking where I was going but I didn't care. I put on the stone again. It started to thunderstorm. Pikachu was right behind. I had brought my sleeping bag with me along with my bag and sat in a hollow tree and set up for bed. I was tired and weak. This was the worst birthday anyone could have. "Why was she so rude to me Pikachu?" "Pika-pika-pi." (I think she likes you.) "Sure yeah right! She can't even trust me after three years of traveling with her." "Pik-pika-pi." (She might be hiding her feeling's by being mean.) "I don't know but why was she so rude about it, at least Brock trusts me. "Pika-pi-ka-pi-chu-pi-pi-ka?" (Are you gonna go back?) "I don't know."  
  
"Prepare for Trouble!"  
  
"Make that double!"  
  
"To protect the world from devastation"  
  
"To uni- huh"  
  
"What's the mater with you James?" Jessie asked angrily. "Look!" he responded. Jessie and Meowth looked in the tree, I was just laying there crying with Pikachu comforting him. Jessie, James, and Meowth walked over to me. I looked up and saw three figures. "What do you want?" I asked. "We want to know what's the matter and where's twerpette and older twerp?" "Brock and twerpette are few miles that way!" I said as I pointed behind me. "Yeah but what's wrong and why are you calling the girl twerpette?" "I don't want to talk about it." "Come on, Ash." That was the first time they called me Ash, who knew they could be so caring. "I told them about what Misty said to me (while I wasn't feeling well)and I told them about the stone and my father. When I finished they all had tears in their eyes. "That was mean what she said and your father........I'm sorry." James said. "It's ok." I lied. Then they did something surprising.  
  
"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Ash, Happy Birthday to you!"  
  
I smiled. It started to get sunny again and the thunderstorm ended. "Thank you very much." "Pi-ka-pi-chu!" (Thanks for cheering up Ash!) Pikachu also smiled. "Hey the sun came out." James squealed. I guess they didn't know what the stone did. "You know, you're not too bad for a twerp." Jessie complimented. "Thanks again." They looked at me crumpled up in the tree. "Would you like to stay in our cabin?" James asked. "You mean it?" Jessie and James and Meowth all nodded. I jumped up and hugged them. I knew it wasn't like me to go up and hug my former enemies right away but they were so kind. "What about Team Rocket business?" I think we'll quit and turn in Giovanni to the police so he won't kill us. I smiled then I used all my energy to hug Jessie and James again so I blacked out.  
  
When I woke up I was in Team Rockets cabin. Jessie was sitting by me. This time there was a bandage on my head. "What happened?" I asked fingering my bandage. "When you blacked out you fell and your head hit an old tree root in the ground." "Jessie answered. "I carried you back and James, Pikachu, and Meowth carried your stuff. I changed the subject. "I don't know why but I have been feeling very weak and I have also been blacking out allot too." "Hmmmm." Jessie and James thought about that awhile. "Maybe we should get him checked up, Jessie?" "That's a good idea James." "Pika-pi-chu-ka-chu?" (Do you think something's wrong with you, Ash?) "I honestly don't know, Pikachu." "Well we should take him to the hospital tomorrow." Meowth said. "Right now you should get a good nights rest." I got up and went to the bathroom to change. I came out of the bathroom refreshed and headed to the couch to sleep. Before I fell asleep I had written in my journal again.  
  
"Roses are red" "Violets are blue" "They both are beautiful" "So are you, Misty my love" "Please come back to my side" "Never leave me" "For you are my hope and my faith"  
  
I then put my Journal back into my bag  
  
meanwhile  
  
"Brock, how could we forget his birthday?" "I don't know how we didn't remember." Brock answered in a concerned voice. "I didn't even trust him, do you think that's what was bothering him, that we didn't remember his birthday?" "I think there was something else that was bothering him, and I think that he might be sick." Brock said. "Oh Brock, I was being so mean to him while he was sick and worried!" "Misty, com down, let's go find him and you can apologize there." "Ok Brock let's go." MT(Misty's thoughts) - I still don't know if I believe Ash about the stone though.  
  
back to Ash  
  
I woke in the middle of the night. I looked around I was still on the couch. Pikachu was curled up beside me. To my surprise Meowth was too. It was so great having Team Rocket treating me so well, I cried silently for them. "Bless their hearts." I whispered. I soon fell back asleep. "It's time wake up. Ash, Ash, Ash." Jessie wiggled me a little. "Huh." I lifted my heavy eyelids, there was sun creeping in through the window. I started to sit up. "Good you're awake." "Hurry up and get dressed, James has French Toast on the table." I started to stretch and look around the room. James was cooking Jessie was about to help me stand and follow behind me so if my legs gave out she could catch me. Pikachu was playing Poker with Meowth to gamble for who got to hurt the humans when they did something stupid. I laughed at Pikachu's face to Meowth. I got up and stumbled but succeeded. I started walking with Jessie right behind me. I grabbed my bag and continued slow. I changed into my regular blue jeans and dark navy blue shirt. I didn't wear my hat or jacket because I was going to the doctor and he/she would just ask me to remove them anyways. I came out a few minutes later ready to eat. It occurred to me that I haven't eaten in over a day so I was really hungry. I came out of the bathroom and Jessie carried my stuff over to where it was and Pikachu who had won the poker game helped me to the table while Meowth pulled out a chair at the table for me. Everybody sat at the table while James severed. "Are you feeling a little more revived, Ash?" Jessie asked. "A little." I responded. I was getting a little worried about feeling weak all the time as well and blacking out allot. "Don't worry Ash, the doctor will know what's making you so tired and weak." James said as he sat down. "Oh here." Jessie handed me a package. "This is from all of us for you're birthday." I ripped the paper, there was a key chain and at the end of it there was a poke-ball shaped locket. I opened it, there was nothing in it. I decided what I'd put in there. "Everyone except Pikachu go in that corner over there by the window." I commanded They stood up and walked over there not knowing what to expect. I summoned Pikachu over to me. "Pikachu, there's a Polaroid camera in my bag, could you get it for me?" I whispered. "Pika." (Sure.) A few seconds later Pikachu came running back with the camera. "Thanks buddy." "Everybody say cheese!" "CHEESE." Everybody called. Soon the picture came out. Jessie and James stood head to head with Meowth on their shoulders, they came to sit back down. I then cut it out from the scissors on the table and stuck it on one side of the locket. "Thanks guy's." I said. I hooked to my belt with my Pokemon. We sat and ate quietly.  
  
meanwhile  
  
"Brock, do you think we'll ever find Ash?" "I'm sure we'll find him. He couldn't go to far because remember he was weak when he ran off." "You're right, Brock." Misty said trying to sound cheerful. Brock was quietly doubting himself. Misty was crying, She was very worried about Ash. MT- Why oh why did I say those mean stuff to Ash, he was weak too, he must of used all his energy to run off. I don't deserve to be Ash's friend, but I love him and miss him. I will take back every word I said. I still believe that that stone isn't his.  
  
back to Ash  
  
We were walking through the woods to get to the doctor. Jessie was in front of me and James was in back. Pikachu on my shoulder and Meowth at the side. It would be like a hour and a half walk to get to town. I was getting tired pretty fast and I was going slower. Jessie and James kept the speed I was going so I wouldn't get tired faster than I already was. "Ash, you doing ok?" "I guess." I responded to James. I pulled out the Jumis stone that hung from my neck. "What does it do?" James asked. "You do know what it is, right?" "No, when you told us about it you only said it was a special rock." "Oh." I responded. "If I tell you, will you promise to believe me?" Jessie, James and Meowth nodded. "This is a Jumis Stone, the weather changes along with you're mood if you're wearing it. There are only seven in the world." Jessie, James, and Meowth stared along with Pikachu. Pikachu only knew it was rare and valuable from the way it glowed and Misty didn't believe it was mine. "Wow, that's really cool!" Meowth said. Jessie, James, and Pikachu only nodded. I tucked it back into my shirt, I didn't show much because I knew they wouldn't believe me, and they never did. "How did you get it?" Jessie asked. I looked down and answered..."My dad." "Oh, I'm sorry that happened to you're dad." "That's ok." I still had many unwanted memories of my eighth birthday. My legs soon gave away, although I didn't black out this time. James and Jessie came to my sides and picked me up. I put my arms around both their shoulders and leaned and started walking a little with both of their help.  
  
We made it into the doctors office about forty-five minutes later. They sat me down in a chair and went to talk to the receptionist. Pikachu sat beside me. "Pi-ka-chu-cha-ka-pi." (Ash, I'm scared, I don't anything to be wrong with you.) "It's ok, Pikachu." I reassured but I was afraid too. James came back a few minutes later to help me up. "Let's get you to the doctor, Jessie's going to work on the papers out here. "Ash how old are you?" "Twelve." "Ok, thanks. Oh yeah, could you leave me you're pokedex so I can look up info on you?" I could trust Jessie with it can't I, anyway James was with me so she couldn't leave without her partner. "Yeah." I handed her my pokedex. I leaned on James and headed to the doctor. "Pikachu you stay there, the doctor will only make you leave." Pikachu looked sadly at me and waved.  
  
James helped me sit on the table. The doctor came in a few seconds later with the paper work filled out by Jessie. "Hi, I'm Dr. Jamie. You must be Ash?" "Yeah." I answered. She looked at the paper work. "Well it seems you have been feeling weak allot and you black out sometimes, right hon?" "Uh-huh." I nodded. "Ok hon, I'm gonna take a couple tests ok." "Sure." I said with no emotion. "Please take off your shirt?" I took it off and set it aside. "Please lay back?" She then saw the stone but decided not to mention it. I did so. She came over and identified my chest. "Please sit up?" I did. She took her stethoscope and set it on my back. It was cold, she listened to my breathing. "In, out." She kept saying. I followed her instructions. "Hmmm." That didn't sound to reassuring to me. James looked worried. She passed me my shirt. I put it back on. "Follow me." I followed along with James helping me. She motioned me to sit in a chair. "Put you're arm on that rest." I did and looked at James who gave me a weak smile. Dr. Jamie took a needle, I didn't panic. Ever since I was little I was never afraid of shots. "I'm going to give you a blood test, you can look or not, whatever you're comfortable with." I decided to look at the wall instead, just cause I wasn't afraid doesn't mean I like to look. I felt the needle enter my arm, it didn't really hurt. A second later she was done. She put a band aid over where the needle recently was. "You may go to the waiting room and sit and wait for the results. "Ok." I got up and fell, James caught me and escorted me to a chair in the waiting room. I fell into the chair. I was tired. Pikachu hopped onto my lap. "Hey buddy." I closed my eyes and decided to take a nap. I heard James explain what happened. Jessie only sighed.  
  
meanwhile  
  
"Maybe we should stop and eat Brock." "You're right, Misty." Brock set up a meal while Misty got fire wood. "We should hurry and eat so we can continue." "Right Brock." MT- God I am really worried about Ash, what if he got lost in the woods, or he isn't feeling well and doesn't have strength to go on. Oh I wish I hadn't yelled at him. Misty barley ate on account she's really worried and keeps spacing out. "Misty, eat your food, you're going to need the energy." "Ok, you're right." She sat quietly and ate.  
  
back to Ash  
  
"Ash Ketchum, could you come with me?" My eyes shot open. "Sure." I answered. I got up and walked up to Dr. Jamie and I tripped half way to her. Jessie helped me up. This time she came with me, probably because James was snoring and drooling along with Meowth. "Come Ash, we need to see what's hurting you." Jessie said. Dr. Jamie gave me a weak smile. I could tell it was fake. "Oh no." I muttered. "Come sit." Dr. Jamie motioned. "Well it seems when you were a child you got all you're shots,.......but one." I looked down not knowing what will come next, well I knew I wasn't looking forward to the next moment. "The shot you never got was for Polio." "Oh God...., Polio is deadly." Jessie cried. Tears started streaming down my face. I wondered will I be here next year, on this planet? Will I be with Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Tracey, Mom, Prof. Oak? Or will I be with my dad over looking this world, looking over the ones I love? I didn't want to die, I wanted to live my life, life is a gift. The gift of life is the greatest gift ever, no one said it would be fair, no one said it would be easy, but it is still the ultimate gift. "But, you can live from Polio, we will give you the shot if you get over it. We will give you medications to help you get over it. Hopefully it won't paralyze you." Dr. Jamie explained. The word if kept ringing in my head if, if, if. From there on I knew my life will never be the same. I heard Jessie sniff, I looked over and she was crying. Imagine Team Rocket members crying for......me.(They have not quit yet) "I will supply you with these crutches to help you walk around. Try to get allot of rest and drink these pills three times a day when you eat." Dr. Jamie handed me the pills and the crutches. "Ok." I choked. Jessie helped me up and we went to break the bad news. On the way I tried the crutches, they weren't very comfy but it beat falling over. We arrived in the waiting room, Pikachu came running up to me but didn't hop on my shoulder when he saw the crutches, Jessie went to tell James and Meowth who was now awake. "Pik-achu-ka-Pi?" (What's wrong with you Ash?) "Pikachu I've got...............P-polio." I looked down and started to cry again. "Pik-chu-ka-pi....ka-chu." (Oh-no, that's not good.......don't leave me.) A tear escaped Pikachu's eye and dropped on to my shoe. "I can live from it though, but it might paralyze my legs." I continued to cry. I walked to a chair and summoned Pikachu to my lap. He came running to me and jumped on my lap and cried into my side. I started to shed more tears, I hugged Pikachu and continued crying. I saw Jessie, Meowth, and James look at me and Pikachu, their eyes were red and puffy and their faces were wet glistening with tears. I looked out the window, it was raining very hard.  
  
meanwhile  
  
Misty and Brock were traveling along the path in the rain. "Hey, a cabin!" Misty cried happily. They ran to the door and knocked. No one answered. "Let's go look in a window." Misty looked in the right window and Brock the left. "Hey, Ash's bag." Misty squealed. "Hey Brock, come here." Brock came running over. "Yeah?" "Look Ash's bag." "All right, we finally found him." "Let's wait out front for him to return. They settled them self's on the porch out of the rain. "Hey Brock, doesn't a Jumis stone control the weather depending on the person who wears it?" "Oh-no, Ash is sad. "That's where the thunder storm came from and the sun and the rain." "Figures, Ash looked like he had allot of emotions in him before we left the hotel. Brock responded. "Let's hope Ash is ok."  
  
back to Ash  
  
We soon left the doctors. Pikachu was walking beside me. He was still crying. I hobbled along with the crutches James in front, Jessie in back, Meowth trying to cheer up Pikachu. Jessie and James were also still crying. It was gonna rain awhile. We decided to walk to the Police and turn Team Rocket in to the police. It took little walking to get there, it was about one block from the doctors. We walked in, "Hello there, may I help you three." Officer Jenni asked cheerfully. She then saw my face along with Pikachu crying at my side, her smile turned to a frown. "Yes, you may help us. We have come to report you something very important." "Ok, please come with me." We walked to her office. She waited for me and Pikachu to enter before she shut the door. She offered me a chair knowing I have crutches. I sat down and Pikachu hopped on my lap. I stroked his fur, it took the whole Polio thing off my mind. "We have come to turn in Team Rocket." Jessie stated. "You know where there hideout is?!" Jenni asked excitedly. "Yes." "Do you have a map?" "Yeah." Jenni pulled out a map and gave Jessie a pen. She started to draw a line and explained directions. I looked at Pikachu's Carmel eyes, they were filled with tear's. If I died it would be hardest on Pikachu. Misty probably wouldn't care very much and get over me in a week. I thought and thought. It would be very hard on my mom too. I interrupted Jessie in explaining directions. "Officer Jenni, do you have a phone?" "Yeah right down the left hallway, you can't miss it." "Thanks." I got up and walked to the phone. Pikachu came with me just incase something happened and he wanted to be with me. I sat at the phone and dialed a numbered. "Yeah I'd like to make a collect call to Delia Ketchum in Pallet town?" In Pallet.. Ring ring ring ring ring ring phone call phone call. Back to Ash..It rang a few times. It seemed there was nobody home, I hung up. I limped with my crutches back to the office where Jenni and the former Rockets were. "You ready Ash?" I nodded to Jessie's question. We left the police station along with about sixty police officers that were heading to the Rocket headquarters.  
  
We headed to the forest to go back to the cabin. I wanted to fall and cry troubles away. We were about a half mile away from the country. I saw a man on a bench, he was reading a newspaper under an umbrella. I recognized the face on the front page. "Excuse me Mr., could I look at the front page of your paper?" "Sure, I don't need it, you can keep it." "Thanks." Jessie and James watched me with curiosity. The man handed me the Front page. I read the headline. I felt my eyes start to fill with water again. The headline read Local Delia Ketchum of Pallet Murdered by Unknown Man. My life was the worst life on the planet right now. I had Polio, My mom was murdered, The girl I loved hated me. My life couldn't get any worse from that point on. It started raining harder. I collapsed to the ground crying. I had no family no friends except from Jessie, James, Meowth, Pikachu, and my other pokemon. I had a deadly disease, right then I wanted life to end. Jessie picked me up, she was crying too. "I'm so sorry you're life ended up like this Ash." I nodded. Everybody helped me to the cabin. We were about fifty feet from the cabin when something bright red came to my eye.  
  
It was Misty, Brock was sitting next to her. Misty looked up and ran to me. She hugged me, I take it she was trying to say sorry. "I'm so sorry Ash, I take back everything I said that was mean and nasty." Jessie, James, Pikachu, Meowth, and Brock stood back and watched. I wanted to hug her back but if I did I would fall back over. Everybody was soaking wet. It started raining a little less hard. "I forgive you, Misty." She hugged me harder, she raised her head and gave me a peck on the cheek. I blushed a slight shade of pink. Everybody was invited into the cabin. Misty helped me walk to the couch. I wanted to take a hot bath. "Misty, I'm going to take a hot bath, ok." "Ok Ash." "Pikachu, come with me." Pikachu followed me into the bathroom. I filled up the sink with hot water for Pikachu. Pikachu jumped in and gave me heavenly look. I started filling up the real bath for me. I sat on the toilet seat and set my crutches aside. My cloths were soaking wet. I threw them in a pile and got into the bath with some struggle but managed. I shut the curtain and soaked in the warm water. I spaced out. I was thinking very hard. I disturbing knock on the door knocked me out of my thoughts. "Yeah?" I answered. "Ash I thought you might want your bag." I blushed when I heard the voice. It was Misty. "You can come in I answered." The door opened and Misty walked in. She shut the door behind her. (a/n Remember the curtain was shut!) I blushed even harder. "I came to give you your bag, and I wanted to talk to you." I heard her sit on the floor in front of the bathtub. "Listen, I wanted to know why you had crutches? Team Rocket already told Brock, his face seemed to pale when he heard what it was, they thought you should tell me." I gulped. I didn't want to talk about it. "Misty?" "Huh?" "Can I think before I tell you, I will tell you when I get out of the bath?" "Yeah, Sure." She left. "Pikachu, how will I tell her what has happened to me?" "Pi-ka-chu." (I don't know.)  
  
I got out of the tub and drained the water. I got dressed in my P.J.s with great difficulty. I dried my hair, it just fell back it to its position. I pulled out a hand towel for Pikachu. I drained his water. Pikachu jumped on my lap and handed me a brush. "Ok Pikachu, I'll brush your fur." I giggled. That was the first time I smiled in about a week. "Chaaa!" (Thanks!) I hugged Pikachu close when I was done. He jumped down and passed me my crutches. "Thanks, Pikachu." Pikachu smiled at me. I put my bag around my shoulder and stood up with the help of my crutches. I walked out the door and went into the room with the couch. I set my stuff down. I looked at the couch that was occupied by a red head wrapped in a blanket. "Feeling better?" she asked. I nodded. Pikachu and I sat at the other end of the couch. It was sprinkling outside with the sun shining. Misty smiled at me. I gave a weak one back. "So what's bothering you?" she asked politely. I still had the article that the man gave. I handed it to her. Her smiling face suddenly turned into a frown. "Oh Ash, I'm so sorry." I didn't respond. Misty gave me a warming hug again. It felt good to know I still had many people that cared about me. Jessie, James, Meowth, Brock, Pikachu, Tracey, Prof. Oak, and Misty. "What are those for?" Misty asked pointing at my crutches. My face drained. She waited patiently, what if she didn't like me anymore if I told her. I decided to take a risk. Again I started to shed tears along with Pikachu. Pikachu started to cry into my side again. "I-I-I ha-v-ve....Po-l-lio." I cried again. My tears crawled down my face. Misty started to cry herself. I was surprised she cared so much for me. She buried her face into my chest, I shed so many tears today. My throat hurt, I soon cried myself to sleep.  
  
I woke up about a hour later. Brock was sitting right next to me. Misty was talking to Jessie. Pikachu was playing with and Meowth. "How are you feeling?" he asked. "Ok, I guess." I spoke in almost a whisper. He just nodded to my answer. "You know Misty was really worried about you. I was a little worried too, you didn't look like you felt to well physically and mentally. I nodded. "Brock can I talk to you?" Brock looked surprised that I wanted to talk. "Sure." "It's about....Misty." "Oh I get it, you like her don't ya?" "SSSHHHH....be quiet and yes I do like her, happy?" "Sorry, what do you want to know?" "Well I was kind of hoping that I could tell her how I feel, because I may die from....Po-l-lio?" I still couldn't say it without stuttering. "Oh Ash, you're not going to die." Brock had a kind of worried look on his face when he said this. "I c-ou-l-d." I responded. I didn't want to die though, I still wanted to live my life even if my mom died too. "Do you know about my mom, Brock?" He nodded his head sympathetically. "I'm sorry, Ash. It happens though." I remembered how Flint had told me about Brock's mom's departure. At least he had some family, I had none. "Well about Misty, I think you should just tell her." Brock told me. "But I'm afraid of getting hurt, I don't even have any family to go back to. Anyways how could I go back to Pallet in this condition?" Brock shrugged. "I do know that Misty loves you back, she was really worried when you ran off." "Really?" I asked. "She was ten times more worried about you than I was." I put a smile on my face. "Hey Ash, how did you come to Team Rocket?" "Well when I ran off................... so that's how I knew Jessie, James, and Meowth have good hearts." I told him the whole story from being in the hollow tree to now. He nodded in approval. It was kind of sunny outside, I guess I was in a good enough mood to see the sun, and it wasn't raining. Brock got up to help make dinner.  
  
I decided to write in my Journal again to catch up on what was happening. I had kept it under my pillow, in my bag was to easy to accidentally find, because Pikachu was the only one who knew about besides me.  
  
Hey Journal, it's me again. Today has officially the worst day of my life. Today I had gone to the doctor to see what was wrong with me. My legs kept giving out, then I would black out, I felt really weak all last week and it is still going. It turns out I have Polio. I practically cried the day away. I went with Jessie and James to turn in Team Rocket. I was happy they did because now that can't steal Pikachu, infact they are my brand new friends. We were gonna go back to where Jessie and James live, I guess? Anyways I saw a man with a newspaper, I asked him if I could have the front page. When he handed it to me, I instantly knew the face on the front as my mom. I was stricken with sadness all day, I feel a little better now because my friends are back after I ran away because the girl I love had really hurt my emotionally. That's when I found Team Rocket. We came back to the cabin and Misty and Brock were on the porch waiting. Misty hugged me and that warmed me, my Jumis stone made it stop raining a little less hard. Everybody's happy now that we found each other. The only thing that is putting everyone is me and my disease. Well I'm going to ask Misty to watch the sunset with me now that it isn't raining anymore.  
  
Ash  
  
I got up and grabbed my crutches and hobbled over to Misty who was finishing talking to Jessie. She turned around and started to walk to where I had been. She stopped when she saw me coming through the door. "Hey Misty." I greeted. "Hey, I was just coming to check on you." I smiled. "Do you like....uuummmm......want to watch the sunset with me?" I tried to put on a friendly smile. "Sure." We walked out to the front porch. I sat on a step and she sat right next to me. "Hey Ash, I'm sorry for not believing you about the stone." "It's ok." "It was just really hard to believe someone you're age could own one when there's only seven in the world." I understood. "That's why I never show it to anybody. "How did you get it anyway?" I told her the story of my eighth birthday. "Oh god I'm sorry for not believing you, and I thought you stole it." "I would never steal anything." She nodded and looked at the colors in the sky. "It's a great view isn't it?" "Yeah, it sure is." I could tell she was trying not to bring up the whole Polio thing. "Misty?" "Huh." She responded. Come on Ash you can do it, I kept thinking. "You know I missed you when I ran away." "Really?" She asked. I smiled and she got the hint that I really did miss her. "I don't know how to put this but.......ummm....I really kinda like you, maybe even l-lov-e you?!" Oh god what is she going to do, probably thinks I'm a reject and I don't deserve her. She just stared at me in shock. "Y-ou do-n't ha-v-e any feel-i-ng for m-e do you?" I asked. I looked down and started to shed little tears. "Of course I do, Ash, I love you." "Do you really?" She hugged me. "Of course." She gave me a gentle kiss on my lips, I returned the love she was giving me. She broke the kiss. She put her arm around me. I continued to shed tears, except these were tear's of happiness. "What were you talking to Jessie about?" I asked. "About how to tell you." She gave me a peck on the cheek. "ASH, MISTY, DINNER!" "I guess that's our cue." She said pleasantly. She helped me up and handed me my crutches.  
  
"So how was the sunset?" Brock asked. "Really nice." "Did you?" he asked. I nodded. "Did what?" Jessie, James, and Meowth asked. I looked at Misty, she nodded in approval." "I told her that I liked her." The group was silent but they had smiles on their faces. "Hey Ash?" I looked up at the speaker indicating that I was listening. "Do you think James and I could adopt you, you know since you don't have anymore family." I stared in shock. Did they really care that much that they would offer me a home? I guess they did care allot. I blacked out to the sudden shock. When I had woken up it was dark. I wasn't on the couch but I was in Jessie's bed. She had given me her bed, I was thankful since I hadn't gained anymore more strength, and I was still extremely weak. If I didn't have crutches I would be carried everywhere. Pikachu was curled up right next to me as usual. Meowth was on the couch next to Jessie. Misty apparently was in James bed unless she had grown long lilac hair and gotten taller and wider. James was next to Brock on the floor in the other room. Apparently everyone thought that Misty was the one to take care of me so they put her closest to me. I sighed and went back to sleep.  
  
"No, stay away." "Why should I?" The voice asked. I thought in fright. "Just stay away from me, or else." "Or else what, what are you going to do, throw a pebble at me?" "No, Pikachu Thunder!" Pikachu was no where in sight. "Looking for him?" The shadowy man held up Pikachu in his left hand. "PIKACHU!" Pikachu was beaten all over and he wasn't breathing very well. I felt something soft furry and warm hugging me. Then suddenly light came flooding into the dark and evil place, the shadowy man disappeared. "Huh?" I was confused as the light blinded my eyes. I focused my eyes to the light. Pikachu was still hugging me. I smiled. Misty was standing a few feet away. I felt my face, it was wet, I had been crying. "What's wrong?" I asked her. Then I realized that a psychic barrier was around me. "Oh." I hugged Pikachu. Pikachu licked my chin. The psychic barrier then disappeared. Misty stepped up to my side. "You were tossing and turning and you screamed." "I had a really bad nightmare." "Do you want to talk about it?" "No." I answered. I didn't want to talk about it at all. It seemed so real and I even woke up crying. I didn't want to even think about it. I sat up. Pikachu and Misty both gave me a hug to comfort me, it helped a little.  
  
James and Brock were cooking, Jessie was combing her hair, and Meowth was still sleeping. I reached for my crutches, I didn't exactly get them. I had fallen off the bed onto my legs. "Ouch...ow.ow.ow." Misty rushed over to me and picked me up and set me on the bed. Misty was stronger than most boys, but was very caring at times. "Oh, are you ok?" "Yeah I think so." This time she handed me the crutches. I put my arm around her for support. "Thanks Misty." "You're welcome." I stumbled over to Jessie. She turned around to me and smiled. "Here." She got a chair for me to sit down in. "Can I talk to you Jessie?" "Yeah, sure." Pikachu came to sit on my lap for his daily brushing. I started to talk." About the adoption thing-." "Uh yeah about that, I'm sorry for asking you so early." Jessie said quickly. "It's ok, infact I'd really love it if you adopted me." Jessie looked surprised. She then held me in a welcoming hug. I returned it. Pikachu was happy too. Jessie went to tell James the good news. Misty walked over to me and handed my a small package. "What's this for?" I asked. "Happy late Birthday." I smiled. It was a huge book of all kinds of comics. "I thought you might need something to cheer you up." I hugged and gave her a peck on the cheek. "Brocks making you a late Birthday breakfast." "Cool." I was in need of food. I hadn't eaten dinner or lunch. We didn't have lunch and I blacked out at dinner. I got up and walked to the kitchen. James was smiling and humming. He ran to me and gave me a big hug. I smiled at him since I couldn't return the hug. "Where's Jessie?" He pointed to the porch. I walked out the front door and shut it. Misty stayed in and set the table. I sat next to Jessie. "What's wrong?" I asked. "James." She answered. "What about him?" She smiled. "I never told him what you told Misty. I never said those three magical words that mean allot." I gave her a smile. "You should. It's hard but you can do it." "If I do tell him, we will be just like a real family. That reminds me that James and I have to go to town to talk to the right people to adopt you. "Ok. I'll stay here with Misty, Brock, Pikachu, and Meowth." Jessie seemed to agree because she didn't respond. Don't forget to take you're pill at breakfast. "I won't." "Oh, shoot, what about last nights?" "Don't worry I found away for you to swallow it after you blacked out." I left her alone to think. My arms started hurting, the crutches put allot of pressure on them. I decided to sit down to my Journal.  
  
Hey Journal, You won't believe what happened to me the last fifteen hours! First during the sunset I told Misty how I felt, she had the same feeling's I was so relieved. We shared our first kiss, it gave me a warm feeling inside to know that I was loved. Then we sat down to dinner. Jessie and James had a proposition for me, they asked me if they could adopt me after my mom died. I had blacked out again. I woke up about four hours later or so, everyone was asleep. Pikachu was curled up against me, and can you believe it Jessie gave up her bed for.....me. I had fallen back asleep and had a terrible nightmare. I really don't want to think about it and bring it back. I woke up with a psychic barrier around me from the stone and I woke up crying. I'll catch up on you later.  
  
Ash  
  
"BREAKFAST!" Brock called. "Hey I wanted to do that." complained James. "Shut-up will you, that's not important and any way's this is my late Birthday present for Ash. James sighed. I arrived in the dining room a few minutes, with barely any strength to go on much longer. "Hey Brock." I said with no emotion. "Gosh Ash, you look tired." He replied. "These crutches take allot out of you." "Well this breakfast should give you some energy." "Yeah." I started to sit down. I kept feeling worse by the minute, my muscles started to give out everywhere in my body, I had a pounding headache, my stomach rumbled, and I was feeling really hot. It felt like I was beaten by a Ursaring and burned by a Magmar. I didn't faint, I just sat at the table and squeezed my eyelids. I clutched my stomach with my arms. "Hey Ash, are you ok?" I heard Brock ask. I opened my eyes and nodded. James was staring at me. "Are you sure?" James asked. "You sure don't look it." He added. "Yeah." Everyone started flooding into the room for breakfast. Pikachu came running to me. He hugged me and jumped on the table. "PIKA-PI-CHU!"(KETCHUP NOW!) Misty handed him a bottle. "Pika!" (Thanks!) I laughed. I still felt as bad as I did a few minutes earlier. I scooped a waffle onto my plate. I added some chocolate chips to it. It looked really good, but I didn't want to eat it for some reason. I decided to eat it though, besides I didn't want hurt Brock's feelings by not eating any of the meal that took him two hours to make. It tasted heavenly. Pikachu was on my lap sucking on his ketchup. I took a sip of my juice. I kept eating and eating to fill up on my lost meals. Jessie handed me the pill I was supposed to take. "Here swallow it." I took it out of her hand and did as she said. I finished a couple minutes later. Everybody had finished their meals before me, and was cleaning up. Misty was walking over to me. "Hey Ash, how are you doing?" "I feel rotten." Misty's smile faded. "Here, let's let you lay down." She held out a hand, I held it and she helped me to the bed. I felt like I couldn't go any further. I couldn't, I fainted six feet away from the bed.  
  
Four days later  
  
"I'm sorry he couldn't make it. "No." I said. Pikachu was my best friend and he died. Before I called Pikachu to do a Thunder, he was probably getting beaten. I cried. I felt the world screech to a halt. I felt pain come through my body. I opened my eyes, my tears were released when I did this. "Huh, where am I?" Last time I checked I was in a cabin then I was clouded in darkness, and now I was in a white room. There was a flower pot filled with purple flowers. There was a huge window with a beautiful view and there was lots of pictures. I heard regular beeping. "You're in the Hospital." "What happened, I felt like I was hit by a snorlax?" "You blacked out and you had a really bad fever. You're friends rushed you over here. I'm going to check the results, do you need anything?" I shook my head and quickly regretted. I still had a horrible headache. The doctor walked out. I stared at the ceiling, I wanted Pikachu and Misty. I needed Pikachu to comfort me, when I woke up from both of my dreams I wanted Pikachu. That happened last time, this time I woke up to a big ugly doctor. I just kept staring and thinking.  
  
meanwhile  
  
Misty was pacing back and forth. "When is that doctor, going to be here? What about Ash? That doctor needs to keep me up dated or I'll strangle him!!!" "Settle down twerpette!" Jessie scolded. "MY NAME IS NOT TWERPETTE!" Misty yelled. "Sorry but it was the only way to get your attention." "It's ok, I'm being hot-headed, I'm just worried to death about Ash." Jessie nodded. Tears started to fall out of Jessie's eyes. "I've gotten really attached to Ash and James has too." They both nodded. Misty had been crying ever since Ash fell. Brock had gone to the doctor to pry info out of him. He came back down the hall into the waiting room. "Any luck?" Misty asked. He frowned and sat down. Pikachu was in corner burrowing his face in his paws muttering little words. "Pik-a-chu." (Don't leave me Ash.)  
  
back to Ash  
  
The doctor walked back into my room. "Well we got some good and bad news." "Good news first." I explained. I wanted the good news, I don't think I could hold much more depression. "The good news is you're going to live and you are almost over Polio all the way." I smiled. "The bad news is it left you a little souvenir. You'll left leg is paralyzed." I frowned. I was so happy that I was over Polio though. "Can I see Pikachu and Misty?" "Sure." He answered. He left to get them. I smiled. It was sunny outside with a little bit of clouds.  
  
meanwhile  
  
Misty by then was sitting shedding tears. The doctor walked in. Everyone looked up. "Could I see Misty and Pikachu?" Misty got up followed by Pikachu expecting the worst. "I got some news for you." "Oh great." Misty replied in no emotion. "Ash is doing great and he's awake." Pikachu and Misty squealed in delight. "But his left leg is paralyzed, the good thing is he survived his disease and will be fine. "So, he can't walk again?" Misty asked sadly "No, no he can, but not as well as before." Misty brightened up. "He asked to see you and Pikachu first. His room is room 222." Misty and Pikachu ran down the hall towards Ash's room.  
  
back to Ash  
  
I heard the door start to open slowly. I turned my head away from the window to look at who was coming in. It was Misty and Pikachu. Pikachu came up to me and hugged me and sensed there would be conversation, he listened up. "Hey Ashy Boy, how you feein?" "Not very good, I'm still kind of upset about having a leg that is out of order permanently." "Hey, at least you survived. I still think you're extremely cute, even if you can't use you're left leg." I smiled. "Really?" I asked. "Of course." "I'm going to continue my Pokemon journey, will you come with me?" Misty nodded. "I won't be as good as a trainer will I?" Pikachu shocked me with his thunder shock. "PIKACHU-PI-CHU-KA!" (How dare you say that , Ash you'll be the very best no matter what!) "Pikachu's right, Ash." Misty added. Pikachu gave a me smile. "You're right Pikachu, I will be the very best like no one ever was, with a paralyzed leg or not paralyzed!" "Pika-ka-chu." (That's the spirit.) I smiled. Right then Brock came in with Jessie, James, and Meowth right behind him. "Hey sweetie! You don't mind if I call you that now that you're our son?" I shook my head indicating I didn't mind being called sweetie. "Jessie and I went to adopt you yesterday." James explained. "Meowth, that's right!" "Meowth we don't work for Giovanni anymore you dope, so we don't do the motto anymore." "I know that." Meowth talked back. "Hey Ash, are you going to continue you're pokemon journey?" Brock asked. "If it's ok with mom and dad." I referred to Jessie and James as my new parents. "Of course it is, sweetie."  
  
Four month's later  
  
"Bye mom and dad, bye Meowth." I was leaving on my pokemon journey again. Brock and Misty accompanied me as before. My Polio was totally gone. I had built up allot of strength so getting around on crutches was allot easier now. Pikachu was extremely happy that he was going to participate in battles again. I was going to be a Pokemon Master for all the ones I loved. I waved good-bye to all of them. Misty and I had a new feeling to our lives towards each other. "Don't forget to change you're underwear sweetie." Mom yelled. I smiled and walked on.  
  
A/n- how did you like it? Please tell me what you think. Please don't flame me because I worked too hard on it. Thanks 


End file.
